


Dangerous Liasons

by crescent_gaia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/pseuds/crescent_gaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple years after the events in Deathly Hallows, Harry Potter is the head of a committee making sure the true Dark Wizards go where they need to be and the innocents are cleared of all charges.  When Draco Malfoy is brought up for trial, nothing will be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Liasons

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. This is an AU, set after the last chapter and completely disregards the epilogue and a few character deaths.
> 
> A big big BIG thank you to Tatra, for beta-ing, and to Keri for just reading. I <333 you both!

Harry sighed as he uncurled from the bed. He didn't have to look to know that the side next to him was going to be empty. Draco usually left with before the sun rose in order to get back to the manor before he was missed. He looked at the time and cursed as he sprang up and got dressed. He apparated straight home and quickly changed and showered for work. As he got into regular robes, he prayed that he didn't have to do anything super special today that he wasn’t remembering. There was the committee that he was in charge of - that he got put in charge of after he turned down being the Minister of Magic. He didn't want the job, or any sort of job that had to deal with being in charge, but the public wanted a committee above the Minister to deal with the evil ones who didn't die at the Battle of Hogwarts. So he agreed and dragged everyone he that he trusted to fill the other six spots - Hermione, Ron, Remus, Luna - who doubled as his assistant because she wanted to, Neville, and Severus Snape for all that he did.

Harry made sure he had the Elder wand on his person and apparated to the spot he needed to be and quickly went into the Ministry of Magic. He hated being late and thinking that he had to be on time due to the fact that there were cameras and reporters still allowed into the lobby of the building. He nodded to the people who went by saying hello until he got the elevator where Luna was waiting for him. He smiled at her. "Good morning, Luna," he said.

"Good morning, Harry," Luna said brightly. "You're half a minute late, but I knew that you would be. I had a talk with one of the Chizpurfle."

Harry smiled. He was happy to have Luna as his assistant, even though it did get a bit odd at times. Like the time where Luna couldn't find one of his replacement ties and it happened to be hanging off the ceiling. Still, she did keep him grounded. "How are they doing this morning?" He asked as he waited for an empty elevator with her.

"As well as can be with this weather. They do so much better when there's more sunlight to be had," Luna replied. She entered the empty elevator that came, holding the door for Harry and giving a look to others who tried to come on the elevator to talk with Harry. It was between a glare and the strange look she used to give others at school. It was effective, because there were a few reporters in that mix. "Shall we go over the schedule?" she asked after the door was closed and they were moving.

"I never thank you enough for doing that," Harry says quietly.

"You don't have to," Luna said. "If I didn't want to do it, I wouldn't."

"I know," Harry says with a smile. "How's Neville?"

"Good," Luna replied with a smile. "He keeps on talking about getting me something really special for Christmas. I told him that I don't mind what I get as long as it comes with him really being here instead of going back to Hogwarts."

Harry chuckled. "That's a good answer."

"Yes," Luna said as she looked at a piece of dust that was flying down through the air. It seemed that she was listening to it before she opened the big schedule book. "You have a committee meeting at ten. Hermione wants to see you before then, but I said that final word would be with you."

"How angry does she seem?" Harry asked.

"Angry?" Luna asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, angry," Harry said. "Considering that I left early last night."

"So? You probably needed to be alone," Luna said. "I'm happy that I was able to be with Neville last night. So, just yell back at her if she starts doing it again."

"Thank you Luna," Harry said. "What's after the committee meeting?"

"Lunch," Luna said and smiled as she heard Harry's groan about that. "They say that they need your mind, Harry. I did ask if they just wanted it in a jar, but that doesn't seem to be popular."

"Because I would have to be dead," Harry said.

"Or a zombie," Luna said.

"...No," Harry said.

"Just saying, Harry," Luna said as she went back to the schedule. "Oh...after lunch, Mr. Malfoy wants to see you."

"He made an appointment?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Luna said. "He didn't bring it up last night then?"

"No," Harry said quietly.

"Well, you'll find out soon enough," Luna said as she doors opened. She went through and made sure the doors stayed open for Harry. They walked down the short corridor until she opened the door into the suite of offices that the committee members had.

"Harry," Hermione said.

Harry sighed. _Just like her to pounce_ he thought. "Let me get a cup of tea first, Hermione," he said.

Hermione sighed and look at Luna. "Did you tell him?"

"Only that you wanted to talk to him," Luna said.

Harry raised an eyebrow but kept himself from asking as he directed himself to where the tea was. "Morning," he said to Remus and looked in the direction where Hermione and Luna were talking. "What is that about?"

"Hrm?" Remus asked as he looked up from making his hot chocolate over to where Hermione and Luna were. "Ah. I don't know," he said. "How was your night, Harry?"

"Happier after I left," Harry said quietly. "Sorry - I know that it is hard for others but - "

"But it's hard having to be there that one night out of the year," Remus finished. "I'm just lucky I can duck out of it."

Harry smiled at that. They all considered themselves lucky that Remus Lupin was only mostly dead instead of all dead. Especially Tonks, who Remus had convinced to stay behind instead of come with them. "How's Tonks and Teddy?"

"Teddy's wondering when his uncle is going to come visit again," Remus said with a grin. "And he loves the toy train. Once we were able to put it back together again."

Harry laughed at that. "Next time, I'll make sure it is something that he can't take apart."

"Don't worry about that," Remus said with a smile. "I like that he does that."

Harry smiled and got his tea together. "I shouldn't really keep Hermione waiting."

"Just remember her bark is worse than her bite and you'll do fine," Remus said as he finished putting together his hot chocolate and went back to his office.

"Right," Harry said quietly as he went back over to Hermione and motioned for her to follow. "What is it?" He asked as the door was closed behind them.

"The Minister sent up a file," Hermione said quietly. "And people are expecting us to follow through on a formal inquiry."

"Why are you tip toeing around this?" Harry asked as he took a sip of tea. "You could just tell me. I'm not fragile."

"It's Draco Malfoy," Hermione said.

"...Oh," Harry said quietly. He put down his cup of tea and held out his hand for the file. He opened it and looked through it. "This is due to his father, isn't it?"

"And his mother and his aunt," Hermione replied. "Harry..."

"I'll be fine," Harry said.

"You need to recuse yourself for this one," Hermione said. "For it to be a fair trial on the facts. Like we are supposed to be."

Harry nodded a yes, going to his chair behind his desk. "Thanks Hermione," he said quietly as he sat down and put the file in front of him.

"I'll see you at the meeting," Hermione said as she left the room.

"Right," Harry said as he looked through the file. His hand wavered towards a quill before he picked it up. He wrote out a quick note:

 _Meet me for lunch. Usual spot. ~H_

Before he got up and passed it to Luna to send. "And make sure that I can get out exactly at 12:30."

"Of course," Luna said as she got up. "Harry, I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "Just send it for me," he said before going back into his office and closing the door tightly behind him. He sat down behind his desk again and sipped his tea. He wished that it was something stronger before he made himself due busy work until the meeting.


End file.
